


sweater weather

by poise



Series: the what if's [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: First Kisses, M/M, Rain, and also some descriptions bc haha who am i without my descriptions, jaemin has a tinie crush, just renmin tingz, just.... kissing, making out on the bed while it's raining outside :(, renmin childhood bestfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 10:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20795021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poise/pseuds/poise
Summary: "would you?" jaemin feels renjun's voice slightly shake throughout his body from where he's resting his head against his shoulder."would i what?""kiss me. would you kiss me?"or renjun asking jaemin to be his first kiss





	sweater weather

**Author's Note:**

> alternative summary: just kissing and talk and jaemin very gay.

it's the afternoon when the rain outside taps against the window and renjun finds himself staring at the ceiling from where he's laying in bed, mindlessly counting as the fan spins around. the window is slightly ajar, tiny raindrops forming just below it but neither jaemin nor renjun were bothered, feeling comforted by it's smell filling the room.

  
jaemin has his glasses perched up on the bridge of his nose, brows furrowed to read over the material on his laptop as he leans against the headrest. he has his back slouched and renjun tuts under his breath, bothered by the younger's habit. he sinks deeper into the covers.

  
days like these feel all too familiar. jaemin coming over to renjun's house on lazy sundays, watching movies together, finishing up work and laying in bed. but renjun especially likes it when it rains, explaining that it felt like being covered by a giant blanket. jaemin's never understood but renjun's always been a bit of a mystery despite being friends with him ever since they were 7. he likes that about him.

  
now at 17 years old, nothing much has changed since then. whenever jaemin sees him, he's still reminded of the little boy who offered to push him on the swings. and renjun's never failed to count the galaxies pooling in jaemin's eyes ever since.

  
renjun sinks deeper into the covers, feeling the gush of wind blow through the spacing of the window and it disrupts the rhythm of the ceiling fan he's counting to.

  
jaemin shuts his laptop a second later and puts it away, feeling his hands getting cold and the warmth of the blanket covering his legs is so _so_ addicting. the glasses perched on his nose leaves a red indent at the sides and jaemin closes his eyes as he rubs the numbed area.

  
"jaem," whispers renjun against the covers and if it wasn't so quiet jaemin would've missed it by a second.

  
"hmm,"

  
"what did it felt like when you kissed mark? you never told me what happened when you had your first kiss.... well _any_ of your kisses." renjun says it so nonchalantly as he slightly pulls himself up from the covers and jaemin tries not to blush at the question.

  
"why the sudden question?" he still has his eyes closed but catches renjun shrugging when he pries them open.

  
"i guess it felt good? it was warm and a little weird at first but it felt nice. he was a good kisser."

  
renjun nods mindlessly, half listening as he goes back to silently counting the spins on his ceiling. if he squints he can still make out the outline of little glow in the dark stars he and jaemin stuck on the ceiling when they were kids.

  
a sharp nudge to the shoulder prompts him to turn towards the taller.

  
"what you thinking about?" jaemin raises an eyebrow.

  
renjun lets out an in-between of a scoff and laugh, sounding unnatural as he stares at a crack in the ceiling, focusing in on the sound of the rain pouring into the drain just outside the window.

  
"nothing."

  
"jun, i've known you for 10 years, surely that card doesn't work me anymore."

  
there's a period of silence after where jaemin knows not to push when renjun isn't ready to talk about anything he didn't want to. but jaemin was there, silently reaching to tangle his finger between the lock of hair that's sticking out from renjun head of hair.

  
"we're going to college next year. can you believe it? like college college. and i still haven't had my first kiss let alone dated anyone." renjun sucks in a breath, tearing his gaze from the ceiling to look at jaemin. "what if it's not how i thought it would be? like what if my first kiss is just some drunk idiot at a party i kissed while being drunk? and i wouldn't even remember it."

  
renjun's leaning against the headrest now, thumbing his sweater.

  
"injoon, you're gonna be fine. we're gonna go to college, meet more people and you're going to find a guy you really like. and anyone would be lucky to be your first kiss." renjun turns to look at him. "_'huang renjun's first kiss'_,,, i don't think there's a better title." jaemin laughs despite the tight feeling in his chest but when renjun breaks into a toothy grin, it settles warmly in his chest.

  
theres a beat of silence again and jaemin finds himself scooting closer to renjun, arms wrapping around his lithe waist—desperate for any form of warmth from the cold weather pouring outside.

  
"would you?" jaemin feels renjun's voice slightly shake throughout his body from where he's resting his head against his shoulder.

  
"would i what?"

  
"kiss me. would you kiss me?"

  
it's embarrassing how fast the blush is spreading down his neck and across his ears, the fabric of renjun's shirt pressing against his cheek feeling icy cold at this point.

  
"damn, i'm not asking you to marry me idiot. it was just a question." renjun lets out a breathy laugh and jaemin thanks the heavens that he can't see how flushed he looks with his head resting on renjun's shoulder.

  
"obviously i would." jaemin manages to tease despite his crimson red cheeks sizzling at the touch. this is just a joke. another renjun thing he doesn't get. there's no way renjun was serious.

  
"so if i asked you to kiss me right now, you'd do it?"

  
jaemin feels paralyzed in his own skin and stills. he's never so badly wanted to sink so deep into the covers and completely disappear from the face of the earth.

  
he isn't oblivious towards his feelings for renjun. they've been there for, well, a while now considering how long they've been friends. and he's learn to grow and nurture as well as shove that feeling so deep down that it's barely even noticeable to him.

  
it's something that's gradually gotten stronger over time and although jaemin's dated here and there before, renjun has been his best friend ever since he's even learn how to read. which meant growing so used to being with each other all the time was taking a toll on his romantic relationships. so jaemin would end up on renjun's bed every time with a tub of ice cream as renjun strokes a hand up in his hair, listening to him ramble about his breakups.

  
"renjun, stop messing around."

  
"i'm serious!"

  
renjun repositions himself so he's facing jaemin, a small pout evident on his lips and jaemin feels like astral projecting into space.

  
"it's just... i don't want to go to college expecting too much. i just want to get it over with," jaemin knows he's going weak under the gaze but with his last shred of pride, he keeps a straight face. "there isn't anyone else i trust more than you, if it had to be someone, i'd want you to be my first kiss."

  
jaemin loses that bit of pride quite quickly after that.

  
"you sure you don't want to save that for someone special?" jaemin hears his heart thumping in his ears.

  
"you are someone special."

  
he gives in.

how jaemin ends up with a lapful of renjun on a rainy sunday is beyond him. it was never weird for him to cling onto renjun or even tug him onto his lap considering how he'd always been the one to tease the shorter, embarrassingly staring into his eyes until they burst out laughing. but now jaemin can't seem to even look at renjun's face, eyes darting towards the painting hung on the wall and a picture frame on the desk of when they were kids.

  
"i've never kissed anyone but i'm pretty sure you're supposed to look at me when you do it."

  
renjun's eyes fold into crescents, snickering with his whole body as his palms press against jaemin's shoulder blades.

  
"right."

  
the strands of black hair slightly covering renjun's eyes makes him even dizzier as he leans forward, hyperaware of the shorter's minty breath that's mixed with a hint of strawberry.

  
"is this okay?" he cups a hand on renjun's warm cheek, cold hands instantly melting onto the skin.

  
"you know, i would've never seen you as someone that would be this serious about first kisses."

  
"well it's yours!!... i want it to be nice..." he trails off, meeting renjun’s gaze.

  
it's warm. the gaze jaemin's gotten so accustomed to looking at all these years. it's renjun's. honey colored irises glowing regardless of how dark the room had became when heavy clouds loom outside the window, watching them intently.

  
he leans forward in a rush of adrenaline, feeling renjun's lips slot between his and it's everything he's ever imagined it'd be. jaemin's played this scene in his mind one too many times but feeling renjun brush up against him, warm lips hugging his, it feels surreal.

  
he could taste renjun's strawberry lip balm on the tip of his tongue and the feeling dances around his lips. he feels and hears everything. the wind chimes cling against each other just outside the window, the rain taps louder against the glass, renjun's hand gripping the fabric of his shirt and lips parting when jaemin swipes a tongue along it to chase the minty taste in his breath.

  
the room simultaneously grows darker with the skies. jaemin holds back a groan when renjun buries a hand in his hair, pushing him back to lean against the headrest as jaemin immediately grips at his waist—flushing a deeper shade when he feels his thumb graze over the boy's faintly exposed torso. the clouds snickers in return, letting out crackles of thunder and he wishes kissing renjun was something he was actually allowed to have.

  
when his face feels numb, he reluctantly pulls away, sucking in a deep breath—lips merely an inch away from renjun's as he steals a glance at them. they look redder than before, glossier and even a little plump but he tries not to think about how inviting they look. renjun looks just as red as his lips, pretty shades of red color his cheeks, nose and ears and it takes everything in jaemin not to lean down and kiss him again.

  
"was that okay?" renjun lets out another breathy laugh and it tickles against jaemin's lips, making him break into a fond smile.

  
"yeah. it was perfect."

  
he doesn't question it when renjun slots their lips together again, teeth slightly bumping against each other when he smiles into the kiss but jaemin's come to terms that he'll never fully understand him.

  
he doesn't get what why renjun likes rainy days so much but if it meant laying in bed with him, fingers drumming on his waist as he press kisses between breaths, jaemin doesn't think he'll mind.

**Author's Note:**

> plz send thoughts (and kudos hehe). i'd love to hear what u think!!
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/813na)  
[twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/rensfilms)


End file.
